Like The Star
by Kyu.Hinamori11
Summary: Festival Tanabata yang memiliki legenda mengaharukan. Awal dan Akhir kisah mereka..


**Disclaimer:** Bleach © Tite Kubo

**A/N**: Biarpun masih gencar-gencarnya bimbel, tapi Kyu takkan menyerah!!!. Hehehehee. Oh iya! Buat yang review sorry, Karin… Terima kasih banyak. Kyu anak baru, jadi mohon bimbingannya. –nunduk-

**Love is like a star**

Ribuan bintang di langit malam tampak indah berkilau. Bagai menari dan menebarkan debu bintang yang keemasan. Mewarnai langit yang kelam. Menghadirkan keindahan di tengah dingin yang menusuk.

Jauh di bawah sana, sepasang mata masih memandang lurus ke luar bingkai jendela. Terus terjaga walaupun kini tengah larut. Selimut yang melingkar sampai pinggangnya siap menghangatkan tubuhnya dari serangan angin malam. Sesekali ia melirik jam wekernya dan sadar besok ia harus bangun pagi. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Lingkaran hazel di matanya masih ingin melihat berbagai hal malam ini. Sangat sulit untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur lelap.

Ia kembali mendongak ke langit. Dan sejurus kemudian dilihatnya satu bintang turun dengan diagonal yang bercahaya. "Bintang jatuh?" ujarnya setengah tak percaya. Ia segera menutup mata. Menurut dongeng, jika kita mengucapkan permintaan pada bintang jatuh, maka permintaan itu akan terkabul.

"Aku ingin bersama Shiro-chan lagi." pintanya. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya yang terus mengawasi dari tadi, mendengar permintaan itu dan tersenyum misterius.

Dalam sekejab bintang itu menghilang. Seperti pemuda bernama Shiro-chan yang digumamkan gadis itu dalam hati. Shiro-chan adalah pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Sekaligus orang pertama yang menorehkan luka yang dalam di hatinya. Luka karena merindu.

"Belum tidur Momo?" suara seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh gadis bernama Hinamori Momo itu. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap dengan luka gores yang membujur di pipinya. Ialah kakak Momo, Shuuhei.

"Belum, Shuuhei-nii," jawab Momo sambil tersenyum tipis. Tangan besar Shuuhei mengelus rambut Momo dengan lembut. Meskipun hanya sedikit, ia bisa merasakan kesedihan adiknya di balik senyum manis itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, Momo. Tak baik anak perempuan tidur terlalu malam," kata Shuuhei menasehati.

"Sulit, Shuuhei-nii. Apalagi jika melihat malam yang penuh bintang seperti ini. Indah sekali kan?" Momo terus tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arah langit yang bertabur bintang.

Momo adalah adik Shuuhei satu-satunya. Aneh bila ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan adiknya sendiri. Senyum semanis apapun dari sang adik takkan mampu menipunya. Ia sangat sadar bahwa kini Momo sedang dibelenggu oleh kesedihan. Penyebabnya apalagi kalau bukan 'Shiro-chan' itu. Orang yang tega meninggalkan adiknya begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan atau apapun.

Shuuhei menatap Momo. Gadis bermata hazel itu terus menunjuk beberapa gugusan bintang yang ia tahu. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Shuuhei-nii, sekarang tanggal 6 juni kan? Berarti sebentar lagi festival tanabata ya?" tanyanya. Shuuhei mengangguk. Momo kembali menatap jendela. Kali matanya terlihat sendu dan ingin menangis. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam memori menyakitkannya.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia melihat keadaan adiknya seperti ini. Hatinya miris, seakan ikut merasakan kepedihan hati Momo. Tapi Shuuhei tak ingin hal ini terus berlanjut. Ia akan mencoba sedikit menghibur adiknya.

"Kau tahu tentang legenda festival tanabata?" tanya Shuuhei sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur Momo. Adiknya hanya menatap Shuuhei dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'apa itu, Shuuhei-nii?'. Shuuhei tersenyum tipis. "Akan kuceritakan." Ujar Shuuhei kemudian seraya mengambil buku ensiklopedia tentang rasi bintang milik Momo.

"Ini adalah bintang Vega," mulai Shuuhei sambil menujuk salah satu bintang yang berada di rasi bintang Lyra. "Vega adalah bintang tercerah dalam rasi bintang Lyra. Disini Vega berperan sebagai Orihime, seorang Putri dari Raja Langit yang pandai menenun."

"Orihime? Temanku juga ada yang bernama Orihime loh, Shuuhei-nii. Dia anak yang baik dan ceria," potong Momo semangat. Shuuhei mendesis pelan agar adiknya itu diam. Ia paling tidak suka ada yang memotongnya ketika bicara. Momo segera menunduk.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan. Ini adalah bintang Altair. Bintang ini berada dalam rasi bintang Aquilla. Ia dikisahkan sebagai Hikoboshi, seorang pengembala yang sangat rajin."

"Shuuhei-nii tahu Houki Boshi? Itu lagu yang di bawakan The Oricon Comet alias Younha. Shuuhei-nii sangat suka padanya kan? Judul lagunya mirip tokoh dongeng Shuuhei-nii ya," lagi-lagi Momo memotong cerita kakaknya. Shuuhei hanya menatapnya kesal. Membuat Momo kembali tertunduk menyesal.

"Tak baik memotong kalimat orang yang lebih tua darimu Momo. Sudahlah, dengarkan saja. Nah, karena Hikoboshi selalu rajin bekerja. Raja Langit mengijinkannya menikah dengan Orihime." Lanjut Shuuhei yang berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Hah?? Menikah? Dengan Hikoboshi? Benarkah itu Shuuhei-nii?" tanya Momo cukup kaget.

"Ya. Kenapa?" Shuuhei bertanya balik

"Aneh sekali. Bukannya Orihime-chan pacaran dengan Ishida-kun? Kok malah menikah dengan Hikoboshi? Bahkan dia tak pernah mengenalkan laki-laki bernama Hikoboshi padaku," jawab Momo sambil mengetukkan telunjuknya di pipinya yang lucu.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas mereka yang kuceritakan ini bukan teman sekolahmu, Momo," balas Shuuhei sambil mengacak rambut Momo yang terurai. "Akan kulanjutkan. Setelah mereka menikah Orihime berhenti menenun dan Hikoboshi juga berhenti menggembala. Kemudian Raja Langit marah besar melihat keadaan itu. Lalu Orihime dan Hikoboshi dipaksa untuk berpisah. Tempat tinggal mereka dipisahkan oleh sungai Amanogawa atau Bima Sakti. Dan mereka hanya boleh bertemu satu tahun sekali, yaitu pada malam hari ketujuh bulan ketujuh."

"Selalu begitukah?" tanya Momo lagi.

"Tidak juga sih. Kalau kebetulan hujan turun, sungai Amanogawa itu akan meluap. Dan konon hujan itu sendiri berasal dari air mata Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang menangis karena tak bisa bertemu. Tapi gara-gara hujan itu juga, Orihime jadi tidak bisa menyebrang dan bertemu orang yang dicintainya." jelas Shuuhei.

"Lalu mereka harus bagaimana??" Momo semakin penasaran.

"Nanti sekawanan burung Kasasagi akan menghampiri mereka lalu berbaris membentuk sebuah jembatan agar Orihime dan Hikoboshi dapat bertemu. Lalu… Owari. Mereka bisa bertemu. Tapi setelah hari itu berakhir, mereka akan dipisahkan lagi. Begitu pula seterusnya." Shuuhei menuntaskan ceritanya dengan mantap.

Momo terdiam. Tak ada komentar sama sekali dari mulutnya. Namun matanya kembali melemparkan tatapan sendu. Hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia sama seperti Orihime. Sama-sama terpisah dengan orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Sudah jam satu malam loh Momo." tegur Shuuhei. Momo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Baik, Shuuhei-nii. Aku akan tidur," ujar Momo sambil mengucek matanya yang sebenarnya sangat berair. Namun ia tak ingin di introgasi kakaknya karena ia menangisi hal yang 'bodoh'.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu tidur, bed-wetter." Potong Shuuhei.

"Shuuhei-nii tak boleh memanggilku 'bed-wetter'! Itu khusus untuk Shiro-chan!!" teriak Momo. Cukup keras untuk membuat sang kakak kaget.

"Ayolah. Malam ini saja, tak usah kau pikirkan Toushirou. Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu." Shuuhei berusaha tetap tenang. Momo mengangguk pelan sambil kembali mengusap air matanya.

"Coba lihat keluar jendela sana," suruh Shuuhei.

Momo memegangi bingkai jendela kamarnya dan melihat ke arah langit. Dan betapa terpesonanya Momo saat melihat dua bintang yang berkilau dengan jelas dengan beberapa bintang kecil disekelilingnya. Shuuhei yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Indahnyaaaa…" ujar Momo kagum.

"Pada jam satu malam hari ketujuh bulan ketujuh, bintang-bintang naik mendekati zenith. Saat itulah, bintang Vega, bintang Altair dan galaksi Bima Sakti paling mudah di lihat." Jelas Shuuhei.

"Zenith itu apa, Shuuhei-nii?" tanya Momo. Shuuhei kembali tersenyum.

Shuuhei mengangkat bahunya. Momo memandangnya bingung. Tak biasanya kakaknya itu tak tahu arti kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Shuuhei-nii mau menguji pengetahuanku ya? Momo membatin.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit telah berlalu. Momo masih belum mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Ingin sekali ia membuka ensiklopedianya, tapi tidak bisa karena buku itu ditahan oleh Shuuhei. Momo kembali mencoba mengingat wacana yang pernah ia baca. Sayang ingatannya terlalu buruk untuk mendapatkan jawaban itu.

"Zenith adalah titik di angkasa yang berada persis di atas pengamat. Posisi zenith di angkasa tergantung pada arah gaya gravitasi bumi di tempat pengamat berada. Jarak angular antara zenith ke celestial body di sebut jarak zenith."

"Ya! Itu jawabannya!" sorak Momo. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa suara serak barisan tadi sangat akrab di telinganya. Dan suara sudah sangat lama tak didengarnya.

Momo berbalik. Tapi tak ada siapapun di belakangnya. Hanya pintu yang terbuka lebar. Momo sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shuuhei.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi sepertinya… suara Shiro-chan," jawab Momo lemah.

o0o—Bersambung—o0o

Pendek nya… habisnya kyu lagi blank nih nya .. -eiji mode: on- Tapi tetep di-review ne!! XD


End file.
